A Good Nightmare
by MessageOfLove
Summary: Rapunzel, on the eighteenth birthday, let go of a thief for she was scared on what he could do to her. Later that evening a mysterious guy comes out in the shadows offering to let Rapunzel come home. Rapunzel doesn't know what he meant but she takes his hand and flies off to a place she doesn't know where. Creatures and adventure will be awaiting her soon as they go on this journey
1. Chapter 1

Little Rapunzel tucked herself in bed on her own birthday. Her mother was out buying paint and it would take three days for the trip. She felt stupid letting that thief go. She was just so scared of what would happen to her if she didn't. That was her only opportunity to go out and see the lights she has been seeing since she was a little girl.

She stood up from he bed again and ran down the stairs. She opened her window and saw the millions of lights flying up the sky. It was beautiful but she couldn't see it up close.

She sang to her own tune.

_Oh lights out there cant you see  
I'm standing here just waiting to see  
When will you come near me  
To see your light that warms me_

_You are far so I make this wishI wish I wanted forever  
Please oh please come so near  
So I could feel the warmth you give  
_

She gave out a big sigh and leaned forward towards the outside of her window. She continued watching the lights as more and more came.

But then a whoosh noise from inside her tower came.

She turned to see and grabbed her frying pan from the floor.

"Whose there?" she said readying her frying pan to attack.

"Don't be afraid of me princess. I am here to take you home." and unfamiliar voice said.

"I'm not afraid of you. My name id not princess and I am home." I said walking around.

"Well then, if you're not afraid of me I guess you wont mid me doing this." the unfamiliar voice said as a shadow appeared right in front of me.

I screamed and dropped my frying pan and walked backwards.

Then a guy came out from the shadow.

"Your not afraid huh?" he said as he slowly approached me.

I was sticking to the wall so he blocked me with his on arm.

"That looked scared to me." he said with a sarcastic grin.

"W-who are you?" I said with a shaky voice.

He stepped backwards.

"Jack nightmare. I look evil but I also have a good side for the royal Corona family. They treat me well and they treat me good. I'm doing the same to them." he said as he cast a lot of scary shadows.

"Why are you here Nightmare?" I said as I pushed myself from the wall.

"Take my hand." he said holding out his hand.

Without thinking I took his and and he threw me to his back. I held on tight and he flew out the window.

"Hold on tight princess." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nightmare.." Rapunzel said from Nightmare's back.

"Yes, princess?"

"Why are you evil to others but good to the royal Coronas?"

"You mean your family?" Nightmare said turning his head a little.

"My only family is my mother, Gothel. She's my mother and I came from her womb. I must be thankful she raised me. But I also should be guilty for not following her orders." Rapunzel said getting a grip in Nightmare's shoulders.

"Are you sure. What if you truly were from the Coronas and she just kidnapped you so she could stay young forever? Maybe she did that. Do you even look like her? Yes she does everything for you but thats only her payment because you let her stay young forever. You must be lucky I busted you out of that tower because if I didn't you would still be in there doing something you don't even want to do." Jack said in a confident way.

Rapunzel then realized.

Yes. Her mother does do things for her. But her golden hair.

She watched it as it flew with her. Ir was so long she couldn't even see the tip of it anymore.

At times like these her mother would be brushing it while she sings.

Then she noticed for the past eighteen years she noticed her mother never changed physically.

But still.

"She wouldn't do such a thing." Rapunzel said in a challenging way.

"Suit yourself princess." Nightmare said.

He continued to focus on where he was going.

But suddenly.

Nightmare lost control of himself. Rapunzel had to hold tighter because he was going left to right. He was out of control.

Until they fell to the ground.

Nightmare covered Rapunzel with his body as they crashed.

"Are you okay, princess?" Nightmare said as he uncovered Rapunzel.

"Okay Nightmare, you have to stop calling me princess. It's not comfortable. Call me Rapunzel because that's my real name." Rapunzel demanded as she stood up and dusted herself.

"Okay. Under one condition. You have to stop calling me Nightmare and start calling me Jack. That's what your mother and father call me." Jack said dusting himself too.

Rapunzel started mumbling and gave out a big sigh.

"Shake on it?" Rapunzel said holding out her hand to shake Jack's.

Jack received it and they both shook their hands.

"So, I guess we have to walk." Jack said looking through the very long and endless road.

"Walk? Through there?"

**Meanwhile...**

Mother Gothel was walking through the woods at the same time when she suddenly noticed some dark sand on the ground.

"Seems like Nightmares in town again." Mother Gothel said.

Then it came to her.

She ran back through the way she had been and went into a cave with the entrance covered in long stems of vines with leaves. She ran as fast as she can until she reached the tower.

"Raounzel, let down your hair." Mother Gothel called out.

No answer.

"Rapunzel!" she said with a shaky voice.

No answer again.

She ran out back and opened a secret hidden door with stairs going upstairs. She ran as fast as she can and checked on every room.

"Rapunzel!" she said panicking.

Avast, she wasn't there.

She opened a closet drawer with only a bell in it. It was covered in black sand like the one she saw in the forest.

"I need you Pitch." she said ringing the bell.

Then black sand covered the room and a dark figure appeared in front of Gothel.

"Hello Gothel! Miss me?" the dark figure said sarcastically.

"Yes. Yes I did, Pitch."


End file.
